Por mi Entrenador
by n1god
Summary: Se cuenta la historia de un Riolu y su entrenador, quienes a lo largo de su vida tienen un vinculo muy grande, tanto el uno como el otro, esto sucede cuando ambos se encuentran por primera vez, la amistad entre ambos llega a crecer tanto que aquel pequeño vinculo se fortalece al grado de querer hacer siempre lo mejor por el otro. incluso si su vida dependen de ello... One Shot.


Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que me aventure sola… los frutos que me encuentro apenas y me mantienen con algo de energía, pero conforme pasaban los días y las semanas iba perdiendo fuerza, lo que comía no me era suficiente… me encontraba actualmente cercas de un riachuelo, tratando de tomar un poco de agua pero mi estómago me gruñía por el hambre, ya no podía seguir comiendo poco… pero cuando pude olfatear algo… era un olor sumamente delicioso, mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua, intente seguir el olor entre la maleza que había en este bosque hasta que cuando hice a un lado un poco los arbustos frente a mi note a unos humanos… eran solo dos de ellos. Ambos tenían ropas extrañas, uno era mas alto que el otro, creo que puedo decir que son padre eh hijo.

No me siento a gusto haciendo esto, pero… tengo tanta hambre que… ¡Diablos!

Había puesto todo mi peso sobre las débiles ramas, y lo malo fue que termine haciendo mucho ruido haciendo que ambos humanos pudieran saber dónde estaba y encima de todo es que ellos se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Mira pá-Dijo el chico- un pokemon.-Dijo acercándose al pokemon-

Me puse tan rápido como pude de pie y ponerme a la defensiva pero el humano alto me alzo la mano tratando de evitar que yo siguiera o como queriendo que yo no hiciera nada pero…

-Tranquilo-Dijo el adulto sacando lo que parecía ser una pokebola-

Esto me asusto mucho mas, me puse nerviosa lo último que recuerdo fue que perdí a mis compañeros a causa de esas cosas esféricas, pero en ese momento vi que el humano alto se la entregó a lo que parece ser su hijo, esto solo me puso en peor estado… es como si solo los mayores enseñaran a los menores a hacer esto.

-Adelante.-El humano alto se hizo a un lado-

El chico me miro de manera curiosa, no sabia que hacer, huir parecía ser una buena idea pero… solo seria seguir con esta maldita hambre de todos los días… termine poniéndome de rodillas con la mirada baja si esa esfera iba ser mi destino que asi fuera ya no quiero seguir adelante.

-Curioso el comportamiento de este pokemon… Adelante hijo.-

Lo único que mire fue que aquella esfera se posiciono arriba de mi, y una luz roja me introdujo rápidamente a ese lugar…Podría decir que ese lugar era completamente obscuro, pero… para este punto no podría decir si seguía viva o mi vida misma había llegado a su fin…

Narración en tercera persona.

Habían pasado un par de horas y tanto el padre como el chico habían decidido irse, la noche estaba comenzando a llegar y el chico no podía dejar de mostrar su grata felicidad por haber conseguido su primer pokemon, por otra parte su padre parecía un poco mas feliz por el chico, después de todo, su hijo anhelaba tener su primer pokemon, paso alrededor de una hora de caminata y mira un sendero que llevaría de nuevo a lo que parecía ser una ciudad grande, a unos metros mas notaron una pista en la cual a la orilla de esta había un vehículo mas o menos decente, tanto padre eh hijo subieron al vehículo y partieron directo hacia la ciudad.

Ambos Vivian en una casa alojada a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa constaba de un pequeño patio trasero un poco amplio, había unos cuantos árboles en este patio, la casa era de dos pisos, tanto el padre como el hijo constaban de una habitación propia cada uno, cuando el padre llego y estaciono el vehiculo dijo.

-Llegare algo tarde… deje preparado algo para comer en la cocina, solo tendrías que calentarlo entendido?-Dijo mientras miraba como el chico bajaba del auto-

-Claro-Dijo animado- Nos veremos luego.

Dicho esto el chico entro a la casa, estaba emocionado, después de todo… un Riolu fue su primer pokemon quizás y es cierto que el chico no sabia mucho de los pokemon pero, a partir de aquí comenzaría a comprenderlos mucho mejor, al joven le parecía una espléndida idea liberar al Pokemon en el patio, por lo cual al salir al patio y cerrar la puerta, tomo la pokebola que tenia en su bolsillo, presionando el botón principal, la pokebola se hizo un poco mas grande, de un rápido movimiento el chico lanzo la pokebola unos metros alejado de el, para que al final una luz rojiza se desprendiera de este objeto al tiempo que se abria, logrando a si liberar al pokemon que yacía en su interior.

El pokemon parecía extrañado por el lugar en el cual se encontraba, se le notaba un poco triste, pero al mirar al humano el Riolu trato de ponerse de pie tan rápido como pudo pero, lo único que evito que siguiera con su "defensa" fue un fuerte gruñido de su estómago, el pokemon llevo ambas patas/manos, a su estómago con una cara un poco triste, era entendible su estado, despues de todo ha tenido que pasar hambre dirante barios dias.

El joven humano habia escuchado este sonido de parte del pokemon, ante esto el chico supo de que se trataba por lo cual de uno de sus bolsillo en del pantalon saco una Riolu noto esto y al principio solo se asustó un poco, pero el chico se acercó hasta el pokemon y rompiendo la envoltura con sus manos, descubrió una barra de chocolate, el olor llamo la atención al pokemon, en un principio con algo de desconfianza evito acercarse al humano, pero la insistencia del mismo, hizo que el pokemon aceptara mas tarde que temprano la golosina que el ofrecía.

En un principio Riolu solo se sentó en el césped del jardín haciendo que el chico sonriera un poco mas tranquilo sabiendo que la razón por la que encontraron al Riolu fue porque tenia hambre.

-Ven vamos a dentro…-Invito el chico amablemente- te daré un poco mas de comida, no creo que con eso quedes satisfecho.

Narración en primera persona Riolu.

No pensé que los humanos fueran tan amables… los últimos humanos con los cuales me he encontrado, solo me obligaban a pelear contra otros pokemon que ellos poseían. Pero estos dos no. Incluso el joven parecía mas preocupado por mi, termine aceptando el buen trato que el me daba además… quisiera primero quitarme esta hambre que tengo enzima mio.

El me guiaba por todo el lugar hasta lo que precia ser un lugar con diferentes objetos extraños para mi, el me levanto para acomodarme en lo que el menciono era una "Cilla" yo seguía comiendo aquella comida que me había ofrecido era muy dulce y delicioso, no había probado algo parecido a eso, me gustaría comerlo siempre, pero eventualmente me lo termine acabando. Esto pareció agradarle al humano pues unos minutos después había traído dos recipientes en los cuales había un poco mas de comida, supuse que uno era para el y el otro para mi. Era amable, conmigo… intento darme de comer pero no soy una recién nacida, podía alimentarme yo misma por lo cual tan solo intente comer.

Narración en primera persona (Humano)

Parecía un tanto curioso verlo comer tan rápido, tomaba el plato con ambas manos y se empino toda la sopa que le había dado, el mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción una vez término de comer, pase a recoger los platos y lavarlos, pero Riolu se bajó de la cilla en la cual lo había colocado solo para seguirme, no había mucho que pudiera hacer hoy es tarde y mi padre no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, me dedique a enseñarle las cosas que había en la casa, desde como se llaman hasta su uso, me preocupaba un poco el que no pudiera entenderme pero, el parecía entender un poco pues cuando le preguntaba si tenia alguna especie de duda o pregunta asentía y negaba con la cabeza, ya sea para afirmar o negar.

Se me fueron las horas mostrándole la casa, hasta mi habitación, intente pasar un poco mas de tiempo con mi pokemon, por lo cual decidi jugar con el con el balón, en la parte trasera de la casa, no quise enseñarle a jugar futbol aun tan solo quería enseñarle a patearlo, una que otra vez lo golpeaba con algo de fuerza y aveces lo mandaba a la casa de los vecinos, no tenia problemas con ir por ellos, yo cuando juego pasa lo mismo y ellos entienden el porque paso a sus jardines.

-Más despacio por favor Riolu es la quinta vez que tengo que ir por el-Menciono el humano-

Eventualmente la noche terminaba por llegar y la energía que Riolu había gastado en el dia se notaba pues comenzaba a dar leves bostezos, hasta que finalmente termino durmiendo en el suelo… tome en brazos el Riolu y lo subi a mi habitación recostándolo sobre la cama y abrigándolo, por mi parte quería esperar a mi padre para que cenáramos y de momento poder acabar la tarea de la escuela. Riolu se miraba un poco mas calmado y apacible mientras dormía.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Narracion desde la Riolu.

Los días fueron pasando y el me seguía tratando de la misma manera, el me deja acompañarlo a ese lugar que llama "escuela" solo en camino a la escuela y de regreso, el resto del dia estoy en la pokebola, ya que si no es dia de educación física no puede haber pokemon libre en ese lugar, pero fuera de la escuela puedo estar libre, me dijo que el esta en la secundaria y que dentro de poco entrara a la preparatoria, sus amigos eran muy energéticos, siempre platicaban y convivían, ocasionalmente quedaban en verse en el gimnasio pokemon para practicar o entrenar en mi caso, pero a el no le gustaba mucho que yo peleara, le preocupaba bastante, solo peleaba si yo le insistía demasiado, hasta el momento no he perdido ningún encuentro cosa que a mi compañero le parece algo bueno, aunque por mi parte, la razón por la que no pierdo es porque no quiero que me vea perder ante nadie… en cierta forma me sentiría mal si le fallase en una pelea.

Conforme los días fueron pasando el y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, me sentía bien estando al lado de el… pero saben algo? El siempre se refería a mi como un chico y cuando uno de sus amigos le informo que yo era una "Hembra" su quijada casi tocaba el suelo de no ser por la mesa en la cual comia. El dejo de verme como siempre cuando me mostraba un poco cariñosa con el, siempre su cara se tornaba en un tono rojo, apenas visible, pero eso no me importaba, yo no se que piense pero siempre que damos paseos largos el me carga en sus brazos, o me siento sobre sus hombros diciéndole en señas a que parte de la ciudad dirigirnos.

A el le gustaba mucho los helados y cada tarde siempre pasábamos por uno antes de llegar a la casa. Siempre me termino el mio pero había veces en las cuales el no se lo terminaba y me ofrecía por lo cual me lo terminaba también.

-¿Eres una glotona lo sabias?-Dijo divertido entregándole el helado-

Poco o nada me importaba su comentario, puede que comia un poco mas, pero eso no quita el hecho que me agrade… quizás a el le gusta molestarme con estos comentarios pero. El no sabe que sus "insultos" no me molestan, si pudiera comunicarme con el… le diría lo mucho que lo aprecio, pero tan solo me limito a leves señas con mis patitas.

Cada noche el se desvela un poco estudiando, intentaba en vano quedarme a hacerle un poco de compañía pero siempre mi sueño me vencía y terminaba dormida entre su regazo. Sentía siempre cuando me llevaba hasta la cama y me cobijaba… esta clase de cosas siempre hacían que le tuviera un gran aprecio. Incluso sentía que mi corazón se sintiera cada vez mas cálido. La forma tan amable con la que me trata, el cariño que me tiene, no me ve como cualquier pokemon me ve incluso como una amiga mas.

-No sé por qué sigues tratando de quedarte despierta…. Por eso te levantas tarde-Dijo algo cansado mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila-tontita-Dijo recostándose al lado de la Riolu-

Solo gruñí un poco ante su comentario final, cada noche era lo mismo… el me abrazaba en contra de el pero esto lejos de molestarme me agradaba. Incluso me ocurría lo mismo que a el… me sonrojaba un poco, las noches eran la mejor parte del dia… irónicamente… me sentía como una pequeña durmiendo al lado de alguien y mas cuando se trataba de… de… mi maestro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Su graduación fue algo increíble, esto le permitiría ir a su nuevo nivel de estudios, su fiesta de graduación fue divertida, yo y otros pokemons de los estudiantes nos divertimos y comimos hasta que no pudimos mas, pero mire algo curioso, el maestro estaba haciendo algo curioso con una de sus compañeras… tanto el y ella estaban juntos, daban pasos un tanto extraños, en un principio quede un poco extrañada… esa misma noche el se había dado cuenta de que los había observado haciendo eso y me dijo.

-Eso Riolu se llama baile, lo hacemos los humanos al ton y son de la canción que escuchaban también-

Ahora que lo recuerdo es cierto, siempre hubo esa clase de sonido a lo que los humanos llaman música.

-Esto se hace para mostrar un poco nuestros sentimientos o solo por hacerlo…-Rio levemente- porque tengo el leve presentimiento de que te pusiste celosa cuando baile con Liliana?

Esto me tomo por sorpresa, yo inmediatamente me sonroje al tiempo que dijo esto cosa que solo le dio la respuesta, es cierto en parte me dio un poco de celos pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve celos de ellos?. Es cierto y estimo mucho a mi maestro pero…

-Vamos no tienes por qué ponerte asi-Cargo a la Riolu- aun no es muy tarde ¿te parece si vamos a cenar algo al centro?

Asentí con la cabeza ante su propuesta, su padre era dueño de un pequeño restaurante en el centro, era por esto que su padre siempre sale tarde… nunca he sabido nada de su madre. Pero… de las pocas veces que la mencionan en la casa, mantienen silencio tanto uno como otro. Como si no quieran saber mas de ella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Sus días en la preparatoria lo hicieron un poco mas reservado, pocos de sus amigos estaban con el, dado que otros habían entrado a otras escuelas, quizás es por esto que se mantenía alejado de hacer mas amigos, si es cierto que hacia uno que otro mas. Pero esto ocurría una vez al año o dos. Pero eso no evitaba que me siguiera tratando de la misma manera.

En la preparatoria les daban un poco mas de libertad y dejaban que los pokemon estuvieran dentro de las instalaciones, por lo cual podía pasar mas tiempo con el, esto nos alegraba a los dos. Las peleas en la escuela eran normales, casi siempre tenia que haber un profesor, solo para que la pelea no fuera mas de lo debido, y hasta hoy dia mantengo mi racha no he perdido ninguna pelea, pero… mi maestro le preocupa que pelee contra los pokemon de mas alto nivel que el mio esto solo me dejo en una sola propuesta… tenia que ver el modo de evolucionar. Era la única forma, todos los pokemons aquí son fuertes y altos, me seria casi imposible hacerles frente.

De las veces que íbamos al gimnasio pokemon trataba de superar mi propio nivel para evolucionar, incluso le pedia a mi maestro que me dejara pelear con otros que no fueran de mi nivel… desde ahí mi racha de victoria se fue al suelo… la primera vez que perdí me dolió tanto moralmente. No quería que mi maestro me viera perder nunca, pero era entendible el porque perdí, el pokemon contra el que pelee era un Serperior y yo solo una pequeña Riolu. Siempre que perdía mi maestro me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, me poyaba, me daba ánimos para no perder. Hacia lo que podía pero por mas que avanzaban las peleas no lograba esa evolución cosa que me entristeció mucho.

Cada dia que no podía evolucionar, me la pasaba triste… y claramente mi maestro lo notaba, intentaba subirme los ánimos ya sea llevándome a comer un helado o intentar jugar con el. Pero mi ánimo no mejoraba estaba deprimida porque no podía superar mi propio potencial.

-Descuida…-Acaricio la cabeza de la Riolu- No es necesario forzar tu propia evolución.-

Justo en ese momento había perdido otra pelea pero esta vez en contra de un Machop y lo peor era que era de mi nivel… ni siquiera contra el pude… seria por mi actual estado de ánimo.

-Venga Riolu-Cargo al pokemon- hoy nos toca hacer la comida te haré tu favorito ¿qué dices?

Solo asentí levemente con la cabeza, no tenia el valor para verle a los ojos… sentía que le había fallado demasiado y no me sentía con suficiente valor como para verlo… estos días lo esperaba en la habitación mientras el y su padre discutían ciertas cosas, cuando terminaban el subia con un plato de comida y con su notable sonrisa, siempre para subirme el ánimo y no perder las esperanzas de que algún dia pudiera evolucionar.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada-La abrazo- Asi como eres se que eres fuerte Riolu-

El aun creía en mi… termine recargando mi cabeza en su regazo mientras lloraba, no podía aguantar estas lagrimas eran porque el siempre confiaba en mi y yo siempre le quedaba mal… el solo acariciaba mi espalda y cabeza tratando de calmarme pero solo quería sacar todos mis sentimientos de estos meses…

-Tranquila-Dijo tratando de calmar a la Riolu- veras que todo saldrá bien. Mañana no hay clases asi que podremos pasar todo el dia juntos te parece bien?

Alce mi mirada y asentí varias veces tratando de mostrarme un poco mejor cosa que a el le alegro.

-Vale, Duerme, lo necesitas este dia has hecho un gran esfuerzo.-Dijo recostando a la Riolu en la cama-

Me reconfortaba un poco que me abrazara por las noches, me sentía mucho mas segura a su lado, nunca sentí la soledad pues el desde que me encontró… siempre me ha cuidado. Desde entonces solo han pasado tres años…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

-Venga Riolu estas a nada de poder ganar-Dijo animando al pokemon-

Actualmente me encontraba en el gimnasio pokemon peleando contra un Kadabra era actualmente el pokemon del dueño del gimnasio, anteriormente ya había tenido el gusto de tener una pelea con este pokemon por lo cual no me era difícil deducir sus siguientes movimientos y ataques… pero fue esta pelea la cual me dio por fin lo que siempre quise.

-¿Riolu?-Dijo extrañado al ver un luz blanca que rodeaba a su pokemon, solo miraba una sombra negra algo mas grande, una figura humanoide. Pera cuando la luz dejo de estar presente pudo notar con mejor claridad a su pokemon- Lucario…-Dijo un tanto extrañado pero alegrado-

Mi cuerpo lo sentí mucho más liguero, me sentía más alta, rápida… y fuerte sobre todo. Voltee a mirar a Kadabra con una ligera sonrisa y proseguimos con la pelea… a partir de ese dia mi racha de derrotas había llegado a su fin.

-Excelente Lucario-Dijo feliz acercándose hasta su pokemon-

Me sentía un poco nerviosa y tímida, mas que nada por mi nueva apariencia, éramos casi de la misma estatura quizás le sacaba un poco de altura pero… por la siempre emoción que tenía enzima mio termine saltando arriba de el abrazándolo con fuerza contra mi, solo escuchaba como sus huesos de su espalda tronaban fue ahí donde me detuve, daba gracias de que fuéramos los únicos en el gimnasio, porque creo que ni el y yo abríamos soportado la vergüenza.

-Auh…-Dijo levemente al escuchar sus huesos tronar- tranquila soy aliado no enemigo-Dijo divertido-

Ante su comentario termine poniéndome un poco mas nerviosa, me quite de encima suyo, tratando de ayudarlo para que se pusiera de pie, ante esto el acepto mi ayuda, miro detenidamente mi aspecto de pies a cabeza y solo note que esbozo una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, cosa que me saco un sonrojo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Lucario-

Sonrei agradecida de el con las ganas de hablarle y quise hacerlo pero…

-Muchas gracias maestro-Dijo la voz de una mujer madura que provenía del pokemon al tiempo que el mismo abrazaba con cariño al humano.-

Escuchar mi propia voz fue algo curioso y extraño la vez, se que el dominio del aura nos permite comunicarnos, pero solo entre pokemon y pokemon no pensé que serviría con los humanos también…

-¿Ven vamos a celebrar te parece bien?-Dijo separándose del abrazo-

Asentí feliz ante esto, me sentía bien conmigo misma, era como si hubiera cumplido algo en mi vida… mi maestro siempre veía por mi y el hecho de que haiga evolucionado le alegraba tanto a el como ami.

Pero también apartir de este dia… comencé a ver de otra manera a mi mentor…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Conforme los meses pasaban, comenzaba a sentir mucho mas cariño por mi maestro, le quería bastante, y tan solo quería dárselo a saber pero… el problema surge, yo soy un pokemon y el un humano. Muchas veces me tentaba decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba y quería. Intentaba ser mas cercana a el pero quizás se deba al momento en que lo intentaba puesto que nunca le llame la atención o no le importaba en lo mas minimo. Pero algo que si cambio fue nuestra intimidad.

Antes como Riolu no podía estar mucho tiempo despierta… me costaba trabajo, pero ahora podía estar con el mas tiempo incluso los papeles se invertían, era el quien se quedaba dormido en la mesa, tratando de terminar su trabajo y yo era quien lo llevaba a la cama para que durmiera… otra cosa que me agrada hacer es que, cuando yo era Riolu no lo podía abrazar por completo a mi maestro, ahora eso cambio, podía abrazarlo como el me abrazaba por las noches. Recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo dejando que descansara encima mio. Lo abrazaba con tanto cariño como el lo hacia conmigo cuando era Riolu… Me gustaría pagarle de algún modo todo lo que el ha hecho pormi… desde cuidarme, alimentarme, curarme cuando me enfermaba… veo tan distante eso… pero tan cercas cuando estoy con el.

El tiempo pasaba y su graduación de la preparatoria llego y con ello, su entrada a la universidad pero… la graduación fue una de las mejores noches que pude haber pasado. Si bien es cierto que fue casi exclusiva para los humanos, había pocos pokemon ahí… pero esta vez el maestro no estaba con nadie, tan solo con sus amigos platicando, y conforme pasaba el tiempo ellos iban consiguiendo pareja con quienes "bailar"… seque esto podría no agradarle o incluso podría avergonzarlo si lo hago, pero… no quería verlo triste por no poder estar y bailar con alguien.

El llevaba un traje negro y corbata roja… me sentía nerviosa y cuando pude articular la primera palabra, trate de no sonar nerviosa.

-¿Quiere bailar conmigo maestro?-Dijo un poco tímida-

En un principio se mostro extrañado y sorprendido,Me preocupaba el hecho de que esto le pareciera algo fuera de lugar de mi parte, además el hecho de que solo me mirara sin siquiera responderme me ponía aún más nerviosa y preocupada, comencé a hacerme a la idea de que el no quería bailar por lo cual solo guarde silencio y pase a retirarme del lugar pero… casi en el ultimo instante el tomo mi pata y dijo.

-Te he dicho que no me agrada que me digas maestro-Dijo un tanto amable- pero segura que puedes bailar?-Pregunto un tanto curioso-

Sabia un poco puesto que miraba ocasionalmente a algunas parejas bailar cuando, el padre de mi maestro hace pequeños bailes en su restaurante, y bueno pude aprenderme uno que otro paso de baile, se podría decir que confiaba un poco en que podía hacerlo por lo cual asentí con la cabeza.

-No tengo problemas con bailar contigo Lucario-

Esas palabras me llenaron de alegría, lo abrace y me dirigió hasta la pista de baile donde muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron mirarnos, en un principio me puse tímida y nerviosa por esto pero… lejos de recibir alguna critica, pude notar que uno que otro estudiante le había pedido a su acompañante humano que se retirara, no entendía el porqué de esto, pero. Cuando estuvimos tanto mi maestro y yo frente a frente, el coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura, y la otra tomando una de mis patas. Esto me sonrojo un poco, intente disimular lo más que pude para que no lo notara.

-Si te incomodo dime-

No me incomodaba, incluso me sentía un poco más… feliz por esto, mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras me tocaba, eran estas sensaciones las cuales hacían que tuviera un gran aprecio por el… pero cuando menos me di cuenta había otros humanos bailando con sus respectivos pokemon, me pareció algo curioso y gracioso a la vez, quien diría que por mi terminarían haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-¡Hey DJ!, Algo para los compañeros que dices?-Dijo un chico quien parecía bailar con un Gardevior-

El clima no podía ser mas perfecto, la música bien elegida y sobretodo… una noche que nunca pensaba olvidar, pese a que no baile mucho tiempo con el, me pareció algo divertido, incluso llegaba a pedirle que bailáramos una vez mas, pero para entonces una chica humana le pidió que si bailaba con ella y bueno… obviamente el acepto, pero no estaba del todo molesta puesto que había tenido el gusto de bailar con el. Eso en si era un gran avance o al menos para mi.

De regreso a casa, una leve llovizna nos tomo por sorpresa en el camino, nos refugiamos debajo de los árboles del parque central, tenia el pelaje un poco empapado, y ni hablar de el, también tenía su traje empapado, era demasiado tarde y como se habrán de imaginar, no había nadie, todas las tiendas a estas horas estaban cerradas, apenas tocamos el tronco del árbol el maestro se recostó contra el tronco pidiéndome que me sentara a un lado de el.

-¿Tienes frio?-Pregunto un tanto dudoso-

Algo es cierto… a diferencia de los humanos nosotros no usamos ropa. El me dijo que es porque los humanos tienes "vergüenza" algo que se encuentra en todos.

-Un poco-Dije un sentándome a un lado de el-

Cuando me senté al lado de el, sentí algo en mis hombros, volee a verlo un tanto extrañada y mire que el se había quitado su gabardina, solo para colocármela encima de mí, era cálida y seca… en cierta forma me sentí mucho mejor con esta prenda encima.

-Pero podrías enfermarte-Dije preocupada mientras volteaba a verlo-

-Jhum… ami se me quita con una inyección.-Dijo divertido haciéndome recordar de la vez que cuando era Riulo yo le tenia mucho miedo a esas cosas puntiagudas que te ponían para curarte de alguna enfermedad.- no crees que ya eres lo suficiente madura como para tenerle miedo a eso?

Desvié la mirada, pero apenas hacerlo sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando tanto mis orejas como mi mejilla. Nunca me molesto que me acariciara, siempre me gusto.

-Luca…-Voltee a verlo- Dentro de poco me tendré que ir de la ciudad para estudiar mi carrera.-

-Esta bien maestro… siempre puedo ir con…-Me interrumpió-

-Lo siento Luca… pero esta vez no podrás acompañarme.-

-¿P-Pero porque?-Dijo algo extrañada-

-No es por nada en particular… pero debes entender, si me voy mi padre estará solo. Vendré cada fin de semana… estare aquí los viernes por la noche, podremos estar el sábado y parte de la mañana y tarde del domingo y regresare hasta la siguiente saman.-

-¿No le agrada mi presencia?-Pregunte algo triste-

-Al contrario-Abrazo al pokemon- disfruto tu presencia y compañía, pero estando en la universidad no podría tener tiempo para estar contigo o salir, estaría muy atareado con mis trabajos. Además de este modo podrás echarle un ojo a mi padre por mi-Dijo divertido-

Baje la mirada algo triste, esperaba poder acompañarle siempre, pero puede que el tenga razón, en la preparatoria apenas y se hacia algo de tiempo para que saliéramos y fuéramos a los gimnasios a practicar con otros pokemon, acepte la realidad de tener que dejarlo ir pero, no me sentía del todo a gusto con esto, en lo mas profundo de mi percibía un muy mal presentimiento si el se iba de mi lado.

-Venga, Luca… aprovechemos que la lluvia se calmo-Dijo poniéndose de pie-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Habían pasado unos meses desde que el maestro, se fue a la universidad, el cumplía su promesa de venir cada viernes a casa, pasábamos el sábado juntos, íbamos tanto al parque central como a comer algo, el me platicaba como le iba en la universidad y que nuevos amigos iba haciendo, el domingo siempre me ponía algo deprimida porque sabia que se tenia que ir de nuevo, intentaba no mostrarle este sentimiento al maestro y eventualmente cuando se iba solo dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación, no se porque los humanos se dificultan mucho la vida con eso de los estudios y en lo que quieren trabajar… si me lo preguntan todo esto tiene problema con el dichoso "Dinero" que le dan tanta importancia en la vida de todo ser humano… si no fuera por eso creo que las cosas serian mucho mejor.

Eventualmente llegaban las vacaciones del maestro y esto me ponía aun mas feliz, pero esta emoción aumento cuando el llego y dijo…

-Oye…-Se puso frente a mi- Quieres venir conmigo a la playa Luca?

El me dijo que cuando estaba en la universidad había conseguido un empleo momentáneo y que eso le dio algo de dinero, por lo cual se pudo dar ese gusto. Yo acepte pasaríamos tan solo una semana en la playa pero, para mi mientras este el todo será lo mejor que el puede darme.

-Si quiero ir-Dijo feliz Lucario-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXx

La zona costera era hermosa, el inmenso mar azul me dejaba impresionada, yo pensaba que toda el agua del mundo era dulce, pero resulto ser mentira, había mas salada que dulce… en nuestro primer dia en el hotel el maestro me pidió que lo espera para que fuéramos al mar juntos, hacia tiempo que no miraba al maestro y esto fue lo mejor que pudo hacer por los dos… cuando el salió lo vi tan cambiado… tan diferente… el llevaba un short corto de color azul, unas sandalias en sus pies y era todo, en su mano derecha cargaba una pequeña nevera, pero… no preste mucha atención a eso… si no al gran cambio que el cuerpo de mi maestro había tenido.

Lo notaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, una figura en si atlética. Pregunte torpemente tartamudeando un poco, a lo que el dijo que mientras estaba en la universidad lograba hacer algo de tiempo libre y lo empleaba en el ejercicio individual. En cierta forma me agrado mucho su respuesta, si se miraba muchísimo mejor incluso podría decir que…

-Maestro…-Lo tome de su mano-

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo mientras abría la puerta para que saliéramos-

-N-No nada en particular… le sigo.-

¿Por qué cada vez que intento decirle mis sentimientos me acobardo en el ultimo momento? Suspire resignada… no podía hacer mucho por ahora tan solo disfrutar de su compañía y de estas vacaciones que nos consiguió… hacia tanto tiempo que no nadaba, el agua era refrescante, solo que aun no me acostumbro a no beber de esta agua tan salada. Y cada vez que mi maestro tiene la oportunidad de burlarse por esto lo hace. El había dejado la nevera a unos cuantos metros.

Toda la playa estaba cubierta por personas y pokemones de tipo agua, muchos tipo serpiente marina, mi maestro y yo pedíamos uno que otro enfrentamiento a algunos entrenadores del lugar quienes aceptaban con gusto y para mi buena suerte mi racha de victoria aun sigue en pie cosa que me enorgullece muchísimo hasta hoy día. Me era algo difícil pelear en tierra mientras que mis oponentes lo hacían desde la seguridad del agua, pero lograba ingeniármelas junto a mi maestro para poder ganar…

Al final del dia decidimos comer en la playa, era de noche, y solo había estrellas, comíamos lo que parecía ser pescado, me costaba algo de trabajo comerlo pusto que tenia demasiadas espinas… pero esta noche lo haría. Le diría lo mucho que le quiero.

-¿Te divertiste Luca?-Dijo mientras tomaba un vaso con lo que parecía tener algo de licor-

-Si, fue un muy buen dia maestro…-

-Me alegro, y aun nos quedan mas días por delante-Dijo feliz acariciando la espalda del pokemon-

-Si…-Miro al humano- M-Maestro… yo…-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas de esa forma…-Dijo mientras seguía comiendo-

-Lo se, pero… yo lo veo a usted asi… pero eso no es lo imporante, yo… quiero decirle algo.-Dijo un tanto nerviosa-

-Adelante-Dijo poniéndole atención-

A pesar de que sentía nudos en la garganta quería decircelo por lo cual tome el suficiente aire y hable

-Le quiero mucho maestro.-Dijo un tanto timida-

-Yo también te quiero Luca-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza, mientras el humano se relajaba-

-No maestro…-Dijo quitándose la mano del humano de encima suyo-

-Que pasa?-Dijo extrañado-

-Yo… lo quiero mucho mas que como un amigo o un compañero…-Hablo un poco rápido por su nerviosismo- yo… yo… Lo Amo, se que no toleraría esto porque. Usted es un humano y yo una pokemon pero, es lo que realmente siento por usted desde hace tiempo, al principio pensaba que solo era algo pasajero… pero conforme pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con usted… este sentimiento se hizo mucho ms fuerte y… y…-Su mirada se entristeció- tenia miedo de decírselo y que no le agradara esta clase de comportamiento de mi parte…-Se agacho- por favor entiéndame… yo lo único que quiero es que este conmigo siempre.—Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas-

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte comenzaba a suponer lo peor, todo mi cuerpo temblaba por la inminente respuesta que recibiría, me preparaba por si era una respuesta negativa, cosa que tenia casi segura… sin embargo cuando tenia mi moral casi en el suelo, sentí como el me jalo levemente de mis brazos casi como pidiéndome que lo mirara, alce la mirada y lo vi a el, aquella mirada que siempre me alegraba aquellos días en los cuales siempre me deprimía por no evolucionar… por haber perdido una pelea o… por no tenerlo a el cercas cuando lo necesitaba. Su mirada era compasiva y ligeramente alegre.

Trague algo de saliva esperando su respuesta pero cuando menos me lo pude esperar, el había acercado su rostro al mio dándome un beso, mis ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, comenzaba a sonrojarme y enzima de todos no podía si quiera mover ni un solo musculo por la impresión. Cundo se separó del beso que me había dado, sentí como sus manos me tomaban de la cintura y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, dejándome frente a el. Estaba tan perdida que intente articular una palabra pero me era imposible en ese momento.

-Yo también te amo Luca…-Dijo en tono dulce al tiempo que abrazaba a la pokemon-

Di tantas gracias al cielo que el me correspondiera, gritaba de la alegría en mi interior, no había nada que me arruinara este dia… por fin después de años le había confesado mi amor… desde ese entonces las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado para mejor…

Tanto el como yo nos habíamos vuelto cada vez mas cercanos… además… después de esto, pude acompañarle de ahora en adelante a la universidad. Pasábamos el mayor tiempo juntos, quizás si en horas de clases pasaba el dia en la pokebola, pero fuera de so estaba libre y acompañándolo. Es cierto y es mal visto en publico que un humano y un pokemon sean tan íntimos, pero fuera de las miradas de los demás humanos… tanto el como yo, demostrábamos lo mucho que nos queríamos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

A pesar de todo, el padre del maestro se las arreglaba para trabajar en su negocio, al final termino contratando mas empleados que pueden ayudarle, esto fue porque el negocio termino creciendo. Cuando llegamos a casa por el fin de semana, solemos ayudarlo esos días, además al estar en la zona central de la ciudad íbamos al gimnasio pokemon para tener uno que otro encuentro mas. Para finalizar la noche regresábamos a casa, para cenar todos juntos… la forma en que ellos me trataban era la misma como si trataran a otro ser humano junto a ellos… esto siempre ocurría desde que me encontraron. Por las noches, mi maestro se preocupaba un poco por los tales "Exámenes finales" trataba de hacer que se le olvidara eso, me molestaba un poco el que se preocupara siempre por eso.

-No se porque ustedes se dificultan la vida con esas cosas…-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama-

-Es importante Lucario… veras, en este mundo o mas bien… en la forma de vida de nosotros los humanos es mas importante esto, ya que de este modo podemos ayudar a otras personas, por ejemplo cuando yo termine mi carrera podre hacer medicinas.-Dijo sin despegar la vista de un libro que tenia en su mesa de trabajo-

-Entiendo… pero, no creo que te afecte nada en dejar eso por un par de días.-Se puso de pie el pokemon, solo para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba el humano, una vez ahí- Además… Lo prometiste…-Dijo abrazándolo por la espalda-

-Vale-sonrio levemente- Por cierto cuantas victorias llevas?

-Eh perdido la cuenta desde hace tiempo…-Dijo tomándolo del cuello-

-No me refería a los encuentros pokemon-Dijo en tono pícaro-

Esto me había tomado por sorpresa por lo cual solo me sonroje, ante esto el me había besado la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie, algo que nunca cambiara en nosotros es nuestro pequeño humor que tenemos… puede que… incluso termine gustándome hacer esto con el. Cualquier otro pensaría que el me consiente mucho, dado que soy su único pokemon, agradezco que el no tenga otro pokemon, porque no quiero compartir a mi maestro con nadie.

-Tu eres solo mío-Dije algo divertida-

\- ¿Eres una envidiosa sabias?-Dijo divertido-

-Lo se-Lo abrazo del cuello- además… esta noche aun es joven…-

Siempre trato de tenerlo conmigo, y hoy no era la excepción, empujaba de el levemente para tumbarlo en la cama, algo que me agradaba de el, era que parecía tan indefenso cuando lo tenía a mi merced, podía hacerle lo que quisiera y el simplemente no pondría resistencia alguna… pueden decir que soy una aprovechada por esto, pero en mi defensa… el lo hace apropósito porque sabe lo mucho que me gusta. Lo único que nunca comprenderé es la necesidad de los humanos por usar ropa… siempre tengo que desvestirlo cada vez que lo hacemos, no me molesta ni en lo mas minimo, incluso… creo que esto me agrada.

La forma en que sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, es una sensación algo placentera, siempre acariciando cada parte de mi… siempre me dejaba llevar por sus suaves caricias, mientras me recostaba sobre su regazo. Cada vez que podía le mordía levemente su cuello, no lo hacía para lastimarlo si no para poderme excitar un poco, puede que el vea esto como algo malo de mi parte pero, aprendió que no lo hago por maldad. Pero lo que si puedo decir es que el apenas llega a mi… termino perdiendo el control…

Gemía cada vez que el entraba… tener su miembro dentro de mi es algo que siempre me gusto… incluso desde la primera vez que lo hicimos, puede que sea cierto y se sienta un poco extraño a no hacerlo con otro pokemon pero… había "algo" en el que siempre me volvia loca… no importaba cuantas veces me hiciera sentir bien… tenerlo dentro es algo que siempre he querido que durara lo mas que se pueda… claro que eventualmente el terminaba un poco antes que yo. Pero yo trataba siempre de seguir incluso cuando el no podía. Ya que no seria justo que solo el llegara al final.

Normalmente el tiene dos erecciones para que me complazca, cosa que parece encantarle de mi… cuando finalmente llego, lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo dejando que mi interior se contraiga con fuerza… el también termina su orgasmo pero cada noche antes de finalizar…

-¿Revancha?-Dije algo cansada-

-No tu ganas-Dijo abrazando a la pokemon-

Lo haría por malicia o para burlarme? No… es solo que abecés me gusta seguir haciéndolo…

XxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En un dia común, mi maestro me había sacado de la pokebola para que pudiéramos comer, estábamos a mitad de clases y unos chicos de grados mucho mas altos siguen insistentes por algo…

-Oye venga cuanto quieres por tu pokemon?-Dijo un chico de estatura media y pelo corto-

Esto comenzó desde hace unas horas. Habían peleado conmigo los cuatro chicos conmigo… cada uno había puesto frente a mi a sus pokemon y acada uno los había vencido pero ellos desde ese momento quería… Comprarme por esto.

-Lo siento por ustedes pero-Puso a Lucario atrás de el- no esta a la venta.

-vamos amigo, pon el precio que tu quieras, por muy ridículo que suene puedo pagarte la cantidad que quieras.-Dijo un chico de traje negro y pelo algo corto- o al menos que quieras otra cosa puedo encargarme de eso.

Me preocupaba un poco ellos seguían muy insistentes, y comenzaban a rodearnos, era por eso que mi maestro me puso atrás de el.

-Venga Josep, este no quiere hacer trato mejor vámonos.-Sugirió uno de ellos.-

-Espera-Dijo el mencionado- Dos millones….-Dijo secamente- si bien es cierto lo que dicen los del gimnasio, y tu pokemon no ha perdido me interesa mucho. Te ofrezco eso. ¿Que dices?-Estiro su mano esperando que aceptara, con una sonrisa algo extraña-

Trague algo de saliva de manera nerviosa, había algo en ese humano que no me gustaba, era un muy mal presentimiento, no quería pasar mas tiempo aquí con esos humanos, sabia que algo malo podía pasar…

-Creo que no entiendes… Josep verdad?-El aludido asintió- Lucario no esta a la venta, porque no vas a las montañas del norte, he escuchado que hay muchos por ahí… Este Lucario no lo vendo por nada.-Se dio media vuelta- si me disculpan tengo clases dentro de poco.

El me comenzó a empujar para que saliéramos del lugar, voltee a ver a esos humanos de reojo y solo note mucho enojo de parte de ese tal Josep, tal fue el grado que incluso golpeo a uno de sus acompañantes.

-No me agradan esos tipos…-Dijo sacando una pokebola-

-A mi tampoco, pero… por favor maestro por protección déjeme estar fuera de la pokebola.-

-Lo haría pero en horarios de clases las reglas sin muy extrictas con dejar un pokemon libre por la escuela… pero descuida apenas acaben te liberare ¿vale?-Dijo con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza-

Termine aceptando de muy mala gana, pero que podía hacer, la ultima vez que vieron a un pokemon rondando por la escuela, los prefectos dejaron muy herido al pokemon y encima el alumno fue expulsado de la escuela… esto porque anteriormente había personas y pokemon que hacían de las suyas en la escuela.

Para cuando me di cuenta mi maestro me saco de la pokebola, ya era de noche como siempre y era hora de regresar a casa.

-Dijiste que terminando la hora de clases me sacarías-Dije cruzándome de brazos-

-Lo se. Pero esos tipos estaban por la zona y… liberarte delataría en donde estaba…-Suspiro un tanto aliviado- venga vamos regresemos al departamento.-

Asentí mientras comenzaba a seguirlo por la calle, pasamos por un par de tiendas para tener algo que comer, el cargaba una bolsa de plástico al igual que yo… me gustaba ayudarle, en el trayecto nos agarro la lluvia, al principio corríamos pero, dejamos de hacerlo porque terminamos muy empapados… dimos por perdido llegar a casa secos, por lo cual solo caminábamos mientras nos reíamos de lo ocurrido.

-Jajaja pareces un perro mojado-Dijo divertido-

-Y tu un indigente-

-Oh tuche.-Dijo colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros para abrazarme-Dime que te gustaría que hiciera de cenar?

-Lo que sea esta bien-Sonreí-

En nuestro trayecto la lluvia solo arrecio mucho mas, no nos importaba, después de todo estábamos mas empapados, no faltaba mucho para llegar, cruzamos una calle, pero fue ahí donde todo termino.

Cuando pude darme cuenta del sonido de un carro fue muy tarde, la espeza lluvia no nos daba mucho visibilidad, y el sonido del motor era opacado por la lluvia cayendo al suelo, lo que realmente me sorprendí fue que mi maestro si se diera cuenta de esto.

-¡LUCARIO!-Grito con fuerza-

El me había empujado con fuerza por la espalda, cayendo un par de metros fuera de aquel peligro, sin embargo lo que escuche me dejo sumamente asustada, al principio fue un golpe de un objeto contra otro, fue muy fuerte el golpe, cuando pude voltear solo mire a mi maestro tirado varios metros alejado de mi, un vehículo frente a mi me dio la respuesta de todo… las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a aquellas personas de la mañana, cuatro chicos… cuatro humanos…

-Adelante tómalo-Ordeno uno de ellos-

Me aleje tan rápido como pude y fui al lado de mi maestro, lo empujaba con fuerza, le hablaba incluso le gritaba para que se pusiera de pie, pero no lo hacia… esto me ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y asustada, solo miraba como su aura se iba desapareciendo poco a poco mientras un charco de sangre se movía junto a la lluvia que caía encima de el, temblaba de miedo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-¡Lo tengo!-Grito uno de ellos tomando al pokemon por la espalda-

(Narracion en tercera persona)

El humano que había tomado al pokemon por la espalda fue tomado con fuerza de su chaqueta, y lanzado varios metros contra el primer edificio, aquel humano tan solo gritaba del dolor, mientras que los otros tres intentaban en balde sacar de sus bolsillos sus respectivas pokebolas, Lucario al darse cuenta de esto, no les dio tiempo de si quiera usarlas, el primero de ellos fue golpeado en su estomago de una patada de parte de Lucario mientras que el segundo, Lucario fue corriendo rápidamente contra el tomándolo con una de sus patas para estamparlo fuertemente contra el auto, el cual comenzó a emitir su bocina con fuerza el tercero y ultimo el ya mencionado y conocido como Josep tan solo se callo se espaldas mirando como el pokemon se le acercaba lentamente, la mirada del pokemon estaba perdida, de sus patas emanaba una gran cantidad de aura azul, se le escuchaba también un fuerte respiración departe del pokemon.

En su desesperación Josep trato de tomar la primera pokebola que tuviera para que su pokemon entrara en su defensa, pero… un fuerte golpe que venia de una esfera que había lanzado el pokemon lo evito, los sensores de aquel pokemon estaban activos desde el inicio de todo esto, tomo al humano de su cuello, y fue ahí donde este se dio cuenta que este pokemon estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban iluminados en un color blanco.

-Lo siento-Trato de articular Josep-

-Dudo mucho que tu hemorragia sea interna—

Lucario coloco su mano libre en el pecho del humano y una fuerte descarga fue lanzada de su pata lanzando a aquel humano cuatro metros, quedando en el suelo bastante adolorido…

Pasaron los minutos y eventualmente la policía había llegado al lugar, la versión oficial dice que habían encontrado a cuatro chicos lastimados… y un Mega Lucario con su respectivo entrenador…

(Narración e primera persona)

Habían pasado unos días y las noticias seguían insistentes por el caso del joven que fue atacado… las noticias no paraban de hablar de ello, los atacantes habían sido puestos en custodia de los policías, solo para que dias después se les diera sus sentencia por un juez federal quien no parecía estar para nada contento con estos chicos, "véanse que aprovecharse de alguien no es algo que yo tolere" esas fueron sus palabras. Evidentemente el padre había sido informado de lo acontecido de lo ocurrido de su hijo, le informaron que actualmente esta en cuidado de un hospital en el centro de la ciudad…

-Por aquí señor-Dijo una enfermera con amabilidad-

El padre en cuestión siguió a la enfermera por varios pisos, hasta llegar a una habitación individual.

-El chico tiene un pokemon muy leal-Dijo un tanto feliz la enfermera mientras abría la puerta- desde que lo internamos no se ha apartado de el en ningún momento.

-¿Es enserio?-Dijo un tanto extrañado-

-Si… desde que los paramédicos lo trajeron ha estado demasiado preocupado por su hijo…-Dejo que el padre entrara- el medico estará aquí en unos instantes-Dijo antes de retirarse-

Al entrar en la habitación se topo conque aquel pokemon que siempre acompañaba a su hijo estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama en la cual yacía recostado el ya mencionado.

-Lucario-Dijo levemente el adulto tratando de llamar la atención del pokemon-

Este no le contesto, de hecho Lucario estaba levemente recostado sobre la cama mientras estaba sentado en la silla, el padre se acercó y acaricio la cabeza del pokemon sumamente preocupado, tan solo se limito a ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su hijo, conectado a cada aparato que según le decía si realmente esta con vida.

-Fue mi culpa-Escucho levemente el padre-

Para cuando el padre desvió la mirada, miro al pokemon… este tenia una mirada sumamente cansada, Lucario estaba decaído, sin ánimos de nada, el no tenia el valor como para mirar al padre a los ojos.

-Claro que no Lucario-Puso su mano en la espalda del pokemon para calmarlo- Este tipo de cosas… no las podemos predecir.-

-Me…Me resulta increíble que el fuera quien se dio cuenta que un automóvil venia hacia nosotros dos y el… viera primero por mi que por el mismo.-Dijo casi al borde del llanto-

-El siempre te tubo mucho aprecio… después de todo, siempre fuiste su primer pokemon y hasta hoy el único-

-No le preocupa que el este en esa forma?-Dijo un tanto triste el pokemon-

-Lo estoy… pero no cambiara nada el que llore o me lamente pidiendo a los mil cielos que pase algo divino… es mejor dejar que las cosas tomen su curso… ¿Haz comido algo Lucario?-Negó con la cabeza el pokemon- ven podras contarme a detalle que ha sido lo que paso ¿vale?

(Narración en primera persona Lucario)

Explicarle todo lo que había pasado… fue una de las cosas mas dolorosas que he hecho… no quería revivir aquel dia tan despiadado, le comente absolutamente todo, desde el como ellos comenzaron a ser insistentes en querer adquirirme, hasta la forma en que los golpee, para este punto mi rabia estaba casi tocando el cielo… pero tenia que tranquilizarme, lo ultimo que quería era que me sacaran del lugar.

-Ya veo.-Dijo meditando un poco mis palabras-Lo importante es que ya fueron puestos ante la ley Lucario, ellos ya pagaran con tiempo lo que hicieron.-Menciono un poco mas calmado-

-No lo entiendo-Miro al padre- Como es que… se lo toma tan a la ligera.-

-Ya te lo dije, no serviría de nada preocuparnos… Créeme lo se por experiencia, adelante como algo, la enfermera me ha dicho que desde que llegaste no haz comido nada.-Dijo tratando de ayudar al pokemon a comer-

Termine accediendo a comer, no podía quitarme este gran pesar de mis hombros… sentía que estaba a nada de perderlo… que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el me dejara. No quería eso, yo quería seguir con el por mucho mas tiempo. Pero si bien lo que dice es cierto y no sirve de nada lamentarme, creo que solo puedo esperar lo mejor o al menos buenas noticias.

-Señor ¿Regalado?-Dijo un medico-

-Si soy yo-Se puso de pie-

-Por favor venga… no…-Le susurro al padre- Quisiera evitar que escuchara el pokemon.-

Si pude alcanzar a oír su conversación, comencé a escuchar sus pasos alejándose de la habitación en la cual estaba, cerré los ojos y trate de poner toda mi atención en la conversación de ambos. Tuve que usar mis sensores solo para escuchar su platica ya que los muros de este hospital eran bastante gruesos.

-Y bien como esta?-Dijo el padre-

-Se encuentra estable y parece que el golpe en la cabeza fue lo único que lo afecto de gravedad…-

-Entiendo, pero se recuperara?

-Me temo que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza y el desangrado que sufrió, le afecto al cerebro y lo pusieron en un coma indefinido-dijo con seriedad el doctor- afortunadamente no es un Coma permanente, asi que puede que halla posibilidades de que se salve… pero… el tiempo que usted quiera darle, será su decisión, ya que es el único familiar que tiene.-

-Vale… Muchas gracias-Dijo una voz algo cortada y temblorosa-

Mi cuerpo temblaba… no me sentía capas de tan solo quedarme aquí y esperar a que mi maestro despertara, debía haber algún modo de cual el pudiera despertar de aquel sueño…

Cuando me di cuenta el estaba a un lado mio con una mirada perdida.

-Quieres quedarte aquí o… ¿vienes conmigo a casa?-Dijo el padre-

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría quedarme aquí-

-Entiendo Lucario… Vendré cada mañana al hospital de acuerdo?...-Asenti- si llegase a despertar informales a los médicos-

Me sorprendía bastante el hecho de que se lo tomara muy a la ligera… mi maestro y su padre siempre se llevan bien y pienso yo que no es la forma correcta de que ambos se deban llevarse. Una vez termine de comer regrese a la habitación en la cual estaba mi maestro, desde que lo trajeron aquí no me he separado de el. Pero por mas tiempo que paso aquí me preocupo mas, ya que cada vez siento que su aura pierde cada vez mas fuerza, la luz de ella es apenas tenue… Suelo tomarlo de la mano y pasarle un poco de mi energía para mantenerlo conmigo mas tiempo. Me negaba a perderlo, no quería eso, quería que el estuviese siempre conmigo…

-Maestro…-Dijo triste el pokemon- El tiempo que usted necesite yo intentare dárselo…-Acaricio el rostro de humano-

Dias… semanas… y meses pasaban, yo seguía siempre presente, pocos niños humanos me pedían que fuese con ellos a jugar, quizás era porque me miraban triste eh intentaban animarme, lo hacían un poco pero no quería alejarme mucho de mi maestro por lo cual no pasaba mucho tiempo con esos pequeños. Ocasionalmente veo que el maestro hace leves movimientos de sus brazos, pero no despertaba… Suelo hablarle como si realmente el me escuchara, le mencionaba cada momento que pasábamos juntos, tanto cuando evolucione a Lucario, como cuando era una pequeña Riolu. Lo hago con la esperanza de escuchar nuevamente su suave vos, tan solo quería escuchar aquella risa que tanto me contagiaba…

Extraño mucho la forma en que me abrazaba por las noches para poder conciliar el sueño, me serviría de mucho pues… no he podido dormir mucho estos meses. Comenzaba a sentirme débil por la falta de sueño, cansada también… pese a la gran insistencia de los médicos del hospital comia y trataba de dormir un poco mas en las mañanas.

Ver a los amigos del maestro pasarse ocasionalmente a su habitación ya sea para saludarlo o brindarle sus mejores deseos por recuperarse es algo que me llena de felicidad, pues me hace sentir tan bien que aun hay personas humanas que esperan con ansias sus regreso.

-Es mas, si regresas antes del fin de este mes te invitare las primeras cuatro rondas-Dijo divertido Alfredo uno de sus amigos-

El siempre era carismático y muy chistoso incluso en momentos como estos, creo que incluso hizo una broma en un funeral de un familiar suyo. De mal gusto si me lo preguntan, pero divertido al final de cuentas.

-Cuánto tiempo lleva asi Lucario?-Dijo una chica humana de nombre Alice-

-Seis meses… una semana y tres días…-Dije un poco triste-

-Bueno falta menos de cuando empezaste-Dijo un amigo llamado Carlos- creo que será bueno irnos… ya es demasiado tarde.-

No permanecían mucho tiempo, pero me gustaba que vinieran de vez en cuando a visitarlo, pero… por mas que miro al maestro… pierdo un poco la esperanza de volverlo a recuperar…

TIEMPO DESPUES.

Tarde por la noche, me sentía bastante canzada, tenía sueño pero no podía dormir, sentía tanto cansancio que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos… tenia miedo de no volverlos a abrir, la falta de sueño me comenzaba a afectar.

-Luca-Escuche un susurro-

Alce mis orejas para escuchar mas atentamente pero… no volvi a escuchar esa voz. Cuando perdia ante el sueño era cuando escuchaba la voz de mi maestro, solo en ese momento la escuchaba, una voz tan serena, calmada y dulce que siempre me alzaba las emociones. Sentí una suave caricia en mi cabeza pasando por mi frente y orejas, moví un poco mi cabeza para mirar a mi maestro pero el no tenía su brazo alzado, el seguía en ese estado de sueño profundo y… su aura aún seguía tan débil como siempre. Tome de su mano para brindarle un poco más de energía pero.

-Ya basta Luca-

-M-Maestro-Dijo triste mirando el cuerpo de su mentor-

-De seguir así tú también terminaras igual que yo-Dijo preocupado aquella voz tan idéntica a la de mi mentor-

-Entiéndame no quiero perderle…-Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas- quiero que este conmigo… Nose que podría hacer si no me…-

Para cuando me di cuenta el aura que emanaba mi maestro se estaba apagando, rápidamente tome de su mano para darle algo de mi energía sin embargo… yo también comenzaba a perder la mia.

-Te agradezco Luca… pero es evidente que no puedo seguir aquí.-

Senti una leve caricia en mi mejilla, pero no era de la mano de mi maestro, era algo que no podía vez con mis ojos… sentía la presencia de mi maestro aquí aun lado mio pero… su aura aun se mantenía en su cuerpo…

-Maestro… adonde usted valla… yo quiero ir… si es necesario abandonar mi estancia aquí también… que asi sea pero no quiero que me deje sola.-Dijo sollozando-

-Muchas gracias Luca…-

Narración en tercera persona.

Varios médicos estaban en la habitación, inspeccionando lo que parecía ser una escena un poco conmovida, había un Lucario recostado en el regazo del humano, intentaron despertar al pokemon pero este no reaccionaba, al tomarle el pulso, supieron que no estaba vivo, el cardiograma del muchacho marcaba lo mismo, solo una línea horizontal el cual marcaba también su decaída…

-Registren la hora de muerte y llamen al padre del muchacho-Dijo un tanto deprimido un medico- que Lucario tan leal tenia este chico…

Lejos de ahí… en un pequeño bosque se podían distinguir dos siluetas caminar en plena luz de la luna llena, tomadas de las manos una alzo la mirada y dijo.

-Lo extrañaba mucho maestro-Dijo Lucario feliz al tiempo que dio un pequeño brinco para abrazar al humano-

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Luca-Sonrio amigable el humano-

-Ahora si podremos estar juntos maestro?-Miro con curiosidad al humano-

-Claro que si Luca…-Respondió al abrazo del pokemon-Ya no habrá nada que nos separe.

-Lo Amo maestro…-

-Yo también ati-Le dio un beso-

FIN

Nota del autor: espero y les alla gustado el fic

Perdón tenia esta idea en mi cabeza y no la podía sacar :3


End file.
